dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar
Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar '''(シャムシアゾモロドネガー) is a powerful True Holy Sword that goes by the names '''Emerald Studded Sword, Blade of the Fallen King Solomon, Slayer of the Invincible, and simply Shamshir-e. It makes its appearance in High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns Summary Regarded as one of the few blades that could equal or even surpass the might of Excalibur, this blade is a revered artifact and a reminder of the wise and wealthy Prophet King Solomon of Israel before he ultimately succumbed to sin. After the death of the fallen king, the sword fell into the possession of a mighty demon, Fulad-Zereh, spawned from a mighty witch who used her magic to make her son incapable of being harmed by any weapon. This wouldn't have been so much of a problem had the weapon itself not provided immunity to magic so long as it was held. With this weapon in hand and his mothers charms in effect, the demon was invulnerable to both physical and magical attacks. Fulad-Zereh wreaked havoc upon the world and developed a habit of abducting women. Fate, however, picked a man named Arsalan to fell the beast and his mother. Wary of this fate, Fulad-Zereh was cautious of the man and made it his focus to kill him on sight. Fighting against fate, however, has proven many a time to be a futile struggle. Arsalan, as destined, took the blade from Fulad-Zereh and slayed the demon with his own sword along with his witch mother. After the feat, Arsalan fulfilled his own destiny and became the King of Israel. After his death, this sword was sealed away as a sacred artifact. However, it seemed fate had other plans for the sword when it went missing. As of now, none know where the blade may be or in whose possession it is in. Appearance Shamshir-e is an emerald-green shamshir with a blade of roughly 1 meter bearing black edges. Although only one edge is sharp, it gives itself the illusion of being a double-edged sword with the hooked back edge of the blade. Glowing green Arabic writings can be seen on the flat of the blade. It holds a black winged cross guard with green trimmings. The black hilt of the sword has two emeralds beset within and a loop at the pommel. Abilities Holy Sword: As is typical of Holy Swords, Shamshir-e exudes a heavenly aura and is profoundly efficient in the slaying of Devils and other unholy beings. It's aura comes off as a regal, yet imposing rumble that overshadows the aura of Excalibur. Magic Nullification: Shamshir-e is capable of providing its wielder with an immunity to all but the strongest of magics and, to an extent, energy based attacks rooted in magical practices or energies so long as it is held. Even when faced by the most powerful of magics, their effects are greatly diminished to the point of near negligible. It is even capable of negating the magical effects and attacks of Sacred Gears. This leaves physical combat the only method of harming the wielder. Defense Bypassing: As displayed against Fulad-Zereh, this sword is capable of bypassing any defense similar in a way to the Red Dragon Emperor's Penetrate ability. This makes it almost impossible to adequately defend against this sword. This also implies that it is capable of cutting through most armors with ease as Fulad-Zereh's body was believed to be stronger than steel even without his mother's magic. Unhealing Wounds: Wounds given by this sword are incapable of healing naturally or through magic. However, through the brain matter of Fulad-Zereh himself and a plethora of other valuable ingredients, a salve can be concocted to heal the wounds inflicted by the sword. That wouldn't be a problem if samples of the demon's brain weren't so hard to come by after all these years. Wieldable by All: As demonstrated by Fulad-Zereh, Shamshir-e can even be wielded by demons and Devils despite its nature as a Holy Sword. This implies that the blade can be wielded by just about any species. How well the implication holds up has not been fully proven as of yet. Forms Shamshir: '''This is the only form Shamshir-e takes. It is a single-edged blade of roughly a meter in length. '''Trivia * The main reason the author made the sword stronger than Excalibur was because it was originally the sword of King Solomon, one of the 48 Prophets in Judaism. * The current wielder is to remain unknown to avoid spoilers for the story it is part of. * The story of Amir Arsalan was written in the 19th century, so it is a fairly recent story. * A replacement salve to heal wounds made by this sword could be made from the tears of a prideful deity, a leaf of Yggdrasil, sugar blessed by an agriculture deity, and milk from the cattle of Helios. The leaf of Yggdrasil has to be finely ground into flakes and left to soak in the tears. It would then have to boil over the flames of a phoenix before the other two ingredients are added and mixed thoroughly. ** Oddly enough, the salve takes the form of a sweetened herbal tea instead of an ointment. Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Weapons